


Detention

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [26]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Pastel!Fuckboy!Phil, Smut, Teacher!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Dan and Phil have sex during detention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this based off an hc that I did and a prompt that I received on Tumblr. 
> 
> A/N: Don't shag your teachers kids.

Phil sits up in bed and stretches. His alarm blares from his phone and he hums to himself as he turns it off. He glances absentmindedly around his room. Sunlight streams through his curtains and illuminates the space. He pulls himself out of bed and begins to get ready for the day.

After the bathroom portion of his morning routine, Phil finds himself standing in front of his mirror. He’s eyeing the fading bruises that litter his chest, save for one. It’s a bruise that was sucked in the crux of his shoulder and his neck. It wouldn’t be noticeable if he wore a high collared shirt. Why would he want to do that though? He’s not ashamed of his marks.

Phil pulls on a pair of pink boy shorts and a pair of skin tight, white skinnies over top of them. He chooses an oversized, pink sweater as his top. After sorting out his hair, he places a pink flower crown on his head. A pair of pink colored Converse complete the look. With one last smirk in the mirror, Phil heads out the door.

He scrolls through his phone as he makes his way to school. The guy he hooked up with last night, Alex, had messaged him and expressed that they would have to do it again. Phil rolls his eyes at the message. Alex was alright, but they won’t be seeing each other naked again if he has anything to say about it. A few past partners have also messaged him, but he ignores them. He doesn’t do repeats. Phil slips his phone into his pocket at he reaches the school building.

Dan’s sweating bullets. He keeps tugging at his tie like it’s a noose. He swears that his shirt is see through at this point. He has convinced himself that he’s going to get fired his first day. This is the day that he worked so hard for throughout University. This was his first day of teaching secondary school English.

Everyone assured Dan that he would do just fine, but doubt has invaded his mind. The headmaster told him that the students would probably like him a lot because he’s closer to their age than most teachers. That didn’t do anything to help his nerves. He wasn’t very popular in school and was bullied constantly. He doesn’t know what possessed him to seek a teaching degree, but he’s starting to think it was a mistake. Just when he’s about to go tell the headmaster he’s quitting, students start arriving. He sits quietly at his desk and waits for the bell to ring before he can start the lesson.

As Phil makes his way to his first class of the day, he can feel everyone’s eyes on him. He internally smiles to himself. The boys are looking at him with lust in their eyes. The girls are either shooting daggers at him or lust mixed with sadness depending on the circumstance. Phil’s unbothered by everything. He knows that he’s a fuckboy and everyone else knows it too. He doesn’t care about the trail of broken hearts he leaves in his wake. He never sleeps with the same person twice nor does he do long term commitments. If someone is stupid enough to fall for him, they deserve the heartache.

First period drags along unbelievably slow. There is just one class standing between Phil and lunch. He likes lunch. He can skip around the quad and hone his flirting skills. Maybe he will have someone’s number by the end or have his evening plans sorted out. He slides into his seat and waits for class to start. His teacher, Ms. Crumb, is no where to be seen. A younger looking man is standing at the front of the class with his back turned towards them. Phil allows his eyes to rake over the man. He’s wearing a dark, long sleeved shirt and a pair of tight, black slacks. His hair is brown and short in the back.

The bell rings and the man turns around. All the air escapes Phil’s lungs. The man’s eyes are the most beautiful eyes Phil has ever seen in his life. They look like warm pools of caramel coffee that Phil would gladly drown in. His lips are a dusky pink and plump. The man smirks and a dimple pops from his left cheek. Phil can feel his blood beginning to run south.

“My name is Mr. Howell and I’m your new teacher. Ms. Crumb had to retire so you’re stuck with me,” the man says. Phil lets the name roll around in his head. It suits the young teacher, but Phil can think of a few other names he would greatly enjoy calling the man.

Dan stares out at his classroom of students. They’re far less intimidating than his first class. He figures that teaching will become slightly easier the longer he sticks with it. There’s a student about halfway back that Dan can’t help, but stare at. They’re wearing an oversized, pink sweater that makes their pale skin glow. The pink flower crown on their head contrasts their overly black hair. It’s their eyes that Dan can’t stop staring at. They have almost anime sized eyes that are the color of the ocean on a sunny day. Dan pulls himself together and forces himself to focus on his lesson.

Phil sees Mr. Howell looking at him. The man looks young; barely older than Phil himself. He smirks to himself. Maybe he will be able to convince him to fall into bed with him. The thought makes him chuckle to himself. He doubts that he will be able to seduce his teacher, but he can sure as hell try. The bell rings and Phil tosses Mr. Howell a wink as he exits the classroom.

The rest of the day passes in a blur for Dan. The flower boy, Dan believes his name is Phil, is never far from his thoughts. During lunch, Dan sits with a few of the older teachers in the teacher lounge. He asks them about Phil and a few other students. The teachers chuckle to themselves. They fill Dan in on all of Phil’s fuckboy ways and gossip about various students. He sits there quietly and pretends to be interested in whatever the teachers are talking about, but he can’t get Phil off his mind.

The weeks start to bleed into one another. Phil’s slowed down on his fuckboy ways; much to the annoyance of the boys who want to be with him. Not that he cares. He’s got his eyes focused on Mr. Howell and his only concern is to get the man into bed with him. Dan’s been battling an internal struggle. The struggle between being professional and dragging Phil into his bed. His hand hasn’t ached this much since he was a teenager.

Spring break looms on the horizon. The air is buzzing with excitement. Teachers are having a harder time getting students to focus. Dan’s at the end of his rope. The students constant chatter and disrespectful nature is starting to wear him down.

“Next person to talk out of turn gets detention,” he declares. The class settles down and Dan relishes in the silence. A small smirk appears on Phil’s lips. This is just the opportunity he’s been waiting for. Detention would give him the chance to be with Mr. Howell one on one.

“Like you would actually give us detention,” Phil says out loud. Every head whips towards him. Mr. Howell gives him an unamused and blank expression. Phil shoots him a wicked, challenging grin.

“Detention with me after school Mr. Lester,” Dan responds. No one else makes a sound. They watch Phil to see what his next move will be.

“Fine with me Mr. Howell,” Phil says with a smirk. Dan sighs and goes back to his lesson. Phil doesn’t bother listening. All he’s focused on is the events that will take place after school.

The final bell rings and the students dash out of the school as fast as their legs will carry them. Phil hangs back and waits for room to empty before he gets up. He slings his backpack over his shoulder and struts confidently down the hallway. His white Converse echo against the floor tiles. Phil pauses outside of Mr. Howell’s classroom and brushes nonexistent dirt off of his white skinnies. He adjusts his mint colored flower crown before stepping inside.

Dan is bent over his desk, organizing his ever growing mound of papers. He hears his door open and glances up. Phil stands just inside the doorway looking like an angel in mint green. Dan inhales sharply and then proceeds to choke on his breath. He sputters to clear his throat. Phil steps towards the desk with concern on his face.

“Are you okay sir?” Phil asks. Dan looks up at him. The only thing separating them is Dan’s desk. Dan’s staring at Phil’s face and noticing things he hadn’t before. Such as the flecks of green and yellow that are sprinkled in Phil’s irises or how plump and kissable his lips look. Phil leans down onto Dan’s desk so that they’re even closer.

“Are you okay?” Phil asks again. His voice is low and in a husky whisper. His tongue darts out and wets his lips. Dan’s mind becomes clouded and his blood begins to rush south. All he can do is stare wide eyed at Phil’s lips. Phil tilts his head to the side and Dan remembers that he asked him a question. Dan slowly nods his head.

“I’m fine,” he manages to squeak out. Phil smiles softly and playfully at Dan. Then, he stands up straight and winks before turning to sit down. Dan’s heart is racing a hundred miles a minute. It takes his brain a bit to catch up on the events that just transpired. Phil just flirted with him and he did nothing to stop him. With a quiet groan, Dan drops his head onto his desk.

The time passes agyonizily slowly. Dan shuffles his papers around his desk, but he’s not getting any work done. His thoughts are focused on the boy sitting five feet away from him. Phil’s writing on a piece of paper. It looks like he’s doing work, but he’s really doodling. His focus is on the man sitting five feet away from him. Dan hears the scrap of a chair and see’s Phil standing up. He watches as the boy approaches his desk.

“Can I help you?” Dan asks. Phil nods and smiles at the teacher. Dan swallows hard.

“I’m having a problem and I think you’re just the person to help me,” Phil answers. Dan slowly nods his head. He’s unsure where Phil’s going with this.

“What would that be?” Dan asks. He’s staring directly at Phil’s face. He can see the way the boy’s eyes are dark with lust. His lips are wet from him licking them. Dan watches as Phil saunters around his desk and hops up to sit on top of it. He raises his eyebrow in curiosity at the boy’s actions. Phil spreads his legs slightly and looks Dan straight in the eye.

“I’ve been seeing the way you look at me. I’ve been watching you too. You’ve been driving me crazy and have caused me to have a problem. Would you care to help me out with it?” Phil says. Dan skirts his eyes over Phil’s body. There’s an obvious bulge coming from his pants. He stares at it with very wide eyes.

“I-Just-What?” Dan sputters out. Phil smiles at him. He thinks about how adorable Mr. Howell looks when he’s flustered. Phil leans close so that their faces are only a few inches apart.

“Don’t you want me Mr. Howell?” Phil whispers in a low voice. He’s staring at Dan with his large, blue eyes as if he’s trying to appear the picture of innocence. Dan licks his lips and his breathing shallows. Phil’s making it very obvious that he wants Dan as bad as he wants him. Dan’s decision in this next moment is critical. He can give in and risk his career or he can tell Phil how inappropriate this is and they can awkwardly move on. Phil waits with bated breath to see what Mr. Howell will do.

Suddenly, Phil’s lips are being crushed by another pair. They’re warm and slightly chapped. Phil’s sighs against them and kisses back with as much ernest as he can. He feels Mr. Howell’s arms slide around his waist and pull him into his lap. Phil pulls back and lets out a breathy moan as their crotches rub against each other.

“Are you sure about this Phil?” Dan asks. He’s pulled back and searching the boy’s eyes for confirmation. Phil smiles at him before sliding off his lap. Dan watches with confusion as Phil grabs something from his backpack. He sets them on the top of the desk. It’s a small bottle of lube and a condom. Phil slides back into Mr. Howell’s lap before answering him.

“Of course I am Mr. Howell. I’ve wanted you for a very long time,” Phil states in a matter of fact tone. Dan gives the boy a small smile.

“It’s Dan,” he replies in a whisper. Phil grins widely at him.

“I like that, but I would rather call you Daddy,” he states. Dan’s mouth drops open and his eyes open wide. All the blood is rushing towards his crotch and logic is flying out the window. He attacks Phil’s lips with new fury. Phil happily reciprocates Dan’s advances. Their kissing quickly delves into a full on make out session.

Dan’s lips are trailing along Phil’s neck; leaving hickies in their wake. Phil’s tugging at the bottom of his sweater so that he can pull it up over his head. Dan pulls back just enough so that he can pull Phil’s sweater off and dispose of it onto the floor. He wraps his hand around Phil’s bottom and places him onto the desk. He slides his hands down Phil’s smooth skin and cups his bulge with one hand.

“Daddy!” Phil cries as he bucks at the pressure. Dan smirks. He makes quick work of stripping Phil out of the rest of his clothes. Before long, Phil is sitting naked on Dan’s desk. He slides off the desk and onto his knees in front of Dan. He nuzzles the bulge protruding from Dan’s tight pants.

“Can I suck you Daddy?” Phil asks. He looks up at Dan through his long lashes. Dan can feel his knees go weak for a moment. He nods before undoing his pants. He watches Phil’s eyes go wide as he pulls himself free from the confines of his boxers.

Phil licks his lips before licking a stripe up the underside of Dan’s cock. He places tiny kitten like licks around the head before wrapping his lips around the tip. He slowly works his way down. Dan’s biting his lip tightly to prevent himself from moaning. Phil’s mouth is so warm and amazing that Dan’s having a hard time not bucking into it.

Dan’s slowly loosing his resolve. If he doesn’t get inside the younger boy soon, he thinks that he will go crazy. He pulls Phil off his cock and bends him over the desk. Phil sticks his ass out and wiggles it in a teasing manner in Dan’s direction. Dan gives it a light tap before he grabs the lube. He slicks up his fingers and tease one around Phil’s hole before sliding it inside. Phil lets out a noise at the stretch. Dan waits a beat before moving the finger. He adds a second one and realizes how tight Phil actually is.

“I thought you were suppose to be a fuckboy,” Dan comments as he uses his two fingers to stretch out Phil’s ass.

“Haven’t had anyones in weeks. Too busy thinking about you,” Phil pants out. Dan smiles to himself as he slips a third finger inside. Phil moans at the stretch.

“Please fuck me Daddy,” Phil impatiently begs while thrusting back on Dan’s fingers. Dan tuts at him while retracting his fingers. He opens the condom and slides it onto his overly hard cock. He lathers it in lube and positions his head at Phil’s entrance.

Phil lets out little sounds and ‘Ah’s as Dan slowly makes his way inside. He stills once he bottoms out. He’s relishing in how tight and warm Phil feels around him. Phil wiggles his ass as he becomes impatient. Dan pulls his hips back and slams forward. Phil lets out a loud moan. Dan clamps his hand over Phil’s mouth. He doesn’t need them being caught in this extremely compromising position.

Dan picks up the pace. He knows that he’s not going to last very long. Phil feels wonderful as he clenches tightly around his cock. Phil trails his hand down and wraps it around his cock. Dan feels huge and amazing pounding his ass. He lets out a squeal as Dan hits his prostate.

“Daddy!” Phil chants in a muffled fashion from behind Dan’s hand. He can feel the heat pooling in his stomach. Dan’s can feel himself beginning to teeter on the edge.

“Cum for me baby,” Dan whispers lowly in Phil’s ear. Phil lets out a loud moan and finishes onto his chest. Dan lasts a few more thrusts before cumming into the condom. Dan works them both through their highs. He pulls out and removes the condom. He ties it off and sets it off to the side to dispose of it later. Phil’s leaning on the desk for support. His chest is a mess and his eyes are hooded. They stare at each other in silent for a few minutes.

Dan’s head is a swirl of emotions. He wanted Phil for so long. Now that he’s had a taste, he’s not sure that he will be able to stay away from the boy. Phil’s thinking that Dan’s probably the best fuck he’s ever had. He might have to break his own no repeats rule and see Dan again.

“I guess I’ll have to get detention more often if that’s how they’re going to be,” Phil says. Dan chuckles. He might have to start giving Phil more detentions.


End file.
